Stay with me, please?
by R-Daisy
Summary: Kesalahan menyebabkan penyesalan. Dan penyesalan itu akan merembet menjadi penyesalan yang lain. Akankah kau bisa kembali padaku? Haruskah aku berlutut untuk memohon! Aku telah berusaha melupakanmu, tapi tetap tidak bisa! Aku memang tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tetaplah disisiku, aku mohon. Twoshoot/ part 2 up!/ sequel dari IRONI/ OOC, Typos bertebaran, gaje dll/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**. **_

_**NARUTO **_milik _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Stay with me, please? **_milik _**R-Daisy**_

_**Sequel dari IRONI**_

_**T (Teen)- semi M Romance, Drama dan Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata**_

::::**Warning**::::

AU, OOC, Twoshoot, Typos (Selalu ada), Gaje, Abal, Tidak sesuai EYD, Judul pasaran? dll.

Don't like Don't read!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

**Part I**

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, begitulah kata orang-orang. Dan setiap makhluk tuhan di bumi pasti pernah merasakan penyesalan di hidupnya yang sekejap ini. Termasuk sang actor terkenal di Jepang, Sasuke. Mendengar kecelakaan Hinata membuat jantung berhenti, namun kini yang lebih menyedihkan sudah sebulan lamanya gadis yang sangat dia cintai tak sadarkan diri alias koma. Sasuke menggengam tangan gadis itu dengan erat, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang amat terluka. Dengan selang yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, mata yang tertutup rapat, kulit yang begitu pucat dan terdapat banyak lecet, gadis itu tampak tertidur dengan damai. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu lebih terlihat betah di dunia alam bawah sadarnya?! Pemuda bermata oniks itu meraung dalam hati, dia tidak bisa terima hal ini, dia terluka. Dia tidak bisa menerima dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat gadisnya menjadi seperti ini, dia juga tidak bisa terima kalau gadisnya tampak lebih nyaman tanpa dirinya.

Setiap hari Sasuke menjenguk kekasih hatinya. Bahkan dia sampai-sampai mengurangi jadwalnya yang padat dan terkadang pula dia membatalkan kontrak yang sebelumnya telah tandatangani. Agar dia senantiasa selalu bersama Hinata dan menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya sadar. Kini sudah hampir dua bulan lamanya Hinata tak sadarkan diri. Kulitnya bahkan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, dan mukanya bertambah tirus biarpun selang itu tak henti-hentinya memberikan cairan sebagai pengganti makanan. Seperti biasanya Sasuke melakukan rutinitas saat dia bersama dengannya, mengajaknya berbicara mengenang masa lalu mereka dan membaca novel kesayangan kekasihnya.

Di genggamlah jari jemari kekasihnya lalu di kecuplah satu-persatu olehnya. Dia sangat suka menyentuh kulit kekasihnya tersebut, selalu membuatnya terbuai oleh kelembutannya. Masih segar dalam ingatnya setiap inci lekuk tubuh Hinata yang indah itu. Hidup bersama dalam satu apartemen membuatnya selalu tergoda ingin menyentuhnya. Namun Sasuke selalu menahan hasratnya itu demi menghormati Hinata yang selalu bersikap santun, dan kalem.

Suatu hari ia pernah begitu frustasi, dia ingin sekali menyentuh gadis itu lebih jauh. Akibat dampak dari kebiasaan mereka yang suka berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mengecapi tubuhnya. Dia pun melakukan segala cara dengan sering menggodanya. Hingga akhirnya hasratnya yang terpendam itu bisa terelalisasikan juga. Dia menyentuh setiap bagian itu, dan menggagungkan keindahannya layaknya batu intan permata yang tak terhitung nilainya. Namun sentuhannya tak sampai melebihi batas, dia masih menghormati Hinata sebagai wanita yang terpelihara.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan terluka, di benaknya untaian ingatan tak mengenakkan terurai lagi. Adegan pahit itu lagi-lagi menamparkan kesadarannya, yang disikapinya dengan rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalamnya. Diam-diam Sasuke sering melakukan suatu hal diluar dari karakternya yang arogan itu, dia sering menangis dihadapan tubuh kekasihnya yang kaku, meraung-raung berulang kali meminta maaf, dan terus memohon agar gadis itu kembali sadar. Kembali disisinya.

Kata 'seandainya' sering dia ucapkan setiap kali dia menyesal. Dia menyesal telah berselingkuh, dia menyesal telah menereakinya, dia menyesal mengata-ngatainya, dia menyesal telah menuduhnya dan dia amat menyesal telah mengusirnya.

"Hinata, gomen, gomenasai!"

"…."

"Sadarlah, sadarlah Hime-ku!"

"…."

.

.

.

Sang pria bersurai perak memasuki kamar pasien berfasilitaskan VIP. Dia menghela nafas lelah ketika menemukan aktor kesayangan tengah tertidur di sisi kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri. Dia pun menghampirinya lalu menaruh sarapan yang biasa dia siapkan akhir-akhir ini di atas nakas. Pria itu menatap sendu kearah sepasang kekasih itu. Sasuke tampak posesif memeluk gadisnya itu. Wajah mereka berdua tampak terlihat pucat. Biarpun mereka sama-sama pucat namun romannya berbeda, kalau Sasuke pucat karena kelelahan sedangkan Hinata pucat seperti mayat yang hidup.

Matanya yang kelam melirik Sasuke, melihat keadaan Sasuke membuatnya sedih. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jarang sekali memerhatikan kondisi fisiknya yang semakin lama performanya semakin menurun. Pemuda ini bahkan tampak seperti orang yang kehilangan jati dirinya. Imagenya di depan umum semakin parah, peringainya bertambah buruk, keegoisannya tak terbendung lagi dan sikapnya yang sesuka hatinya itu semakin merajalela. Kakashi menghela nafas lelahnya, dia yakin sebentar lagi kepopulerannya akan segera jatuh.

Setelah melirik Sasuke, Kakashi melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Ini sudah tiga bulan lamanya gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Dia pun jadi teringat perbincangannya dengan asisten dokter cantik yang senantiasa merawatnya. Kemungkinan Hinata kembali sadar itu hanya 30 persen dan jikalau gadis ini tidak sadar dalam sebulan lagi, dokter yang menanganinya akan melepas seluruh selang dari seluruh tubuhnya dan terpaksa menyatakan Hinata telah meninggal. Tapi kalau di lihat dengan seksama, Hinata terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar akan mati. Buktinya bisa di lihat dari pasien monitor , detak jantungnya terlihat sangat lemah sekali. Dan Kakashi merasa kasihan sekali dengan gadis itu, apalagi dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Sungguh memprihatinkan, apa jadinya Sasuke kalau Hinata benar-benar tak sadarkan diri lagi?!

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, dia tidak berharap demikan. Mudah-mudahan itu tak akan terjadi. Amit-amit gumamnya.

"Kakashi." Panggil seseorang yang baru bangun, suaranya begitu serak dan juga lemah.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Sasuke." Sahut Kakashi ketika Sasuke menduduki dirinya dari pembaringannya.

"Jangan pandangi Hime-ku seperti itu!"

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya mendengar suara dingin Sasuke lalu mendengus. Dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke menjadi sangat posesif.

"Seharusnya O-HA-YOU, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Kakashi kembali menghela nafasnya mendengar kata non baku tersebut.

"Aku sudah bawakan sarapan untukmu, nanti kita makan sama-sama!"

"Kau makan di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tak suka.

"Iya. Kalau aku tak makan di sini, aku yakin kau tak makan lagi. Kau ini aktor, kau harus jaga kondisimu!" jawabnya dengan sarkastik.

Kakashi tahu kalau dari semalam Sasuke tak makan. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi berkata seperti itu, dia sudah bosan mendengarnya. Untuk seorang manager yang sering membaca novel mesum, dia terbilang amat cerewet.

"Iya, iya!"

"Baiklah aku akan menemui Shizune-san dulu."

"Hn."

Setelah menatap kepergian Kakashi, dia mendengus lagi. Sasuke beropini kalau Kakashi sangat tertarik dengan asisten dokter itu. Kurasa dalam waktu dekat Kakashi akan menjalin hubungan serius dengan wanita itu, wajar sih dia kan sedang gencar-gencarnya mencari wanita untuk di nikahi karena mengingat umurnya yang tidak muda lagi pikir Sasuke.

Perlahan pemuda bermata oniks itu berdiri dari kasur lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kebas. Tidur di kasur yang sempit ini membuatnya tak leluasa untuk bergerak. Tapi itu bukan masalah baginya bila ada Hinata disampingnya. Dia pun pergi membuka tirai, membiarkan cahaya matahari yang bersinar redup karena musim dingin telah tiba. Sasuke tersenyum sedih seiring kembali ketempatnya semula, dia arahkan sebelah tangannya menyentuh wajah Hinata yang dingin seperti salju di luar sana. Lalu di rabalah kulitnya perlahan dengan rasa haus. Menitinya satu-persatu seolah-olah takut kehilangan dari rasa itu. Dia menduduki dirinya di kursi sebelahnya, tempat yang tak pernah absen untuk dudukinya. Sasuke menatap sendu, lalu mengenggam tangan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ohayou." Sapanya dengan lembut. Walaupun dia tahu gadisnya tak akan menyahuti dia akan tetap menyapanya

"…"

Sasuke melamun memandangi wajah pucat Hinata. Memikirkan diagnosa dokter kemarin membuatnya terguncang. Dia sungguh tak menerima kenyataan ini, dia pun memaki dokter wanita itu habis-habisan. Akhirnya Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat yang tertahan perih di tenggorokan. Dia tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, tidak akan pernah! Dia tak akan membiarkan Hinata mati, dia harus mencari jalan lain agar membuat gadisnya kembali sadar, walaupun harus memakai nyawanya sekalipun!

"Hime, kumohon sadarlah!"

"…."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"…."

"Sangat mencintaimu!

Lamunannya terusik oleh suatu pergerakan kecil. Mata oniks itu terbelalak saat ada sekali pergerakan dari balik genggam tangannya. Dia pun segera melepaskannya lalu menatap intens tangan Hinata dengan penuh pengharapan kalau yang dirasanya adalah benar.

Mata oniks it terus terpaku pada tangan itu!

TUIT

Mata Sasuke membola, jari telunjuk itu bergerak sekali!

TUIT… TUIT…

Nafas Sasuke mulai berderu, jari telunjuk itu bergerak untuk yang kedua kalinya!

TUIT… TUIT… TUIT…

Jari telunjuk itu bergerak lagi dengan di ikuti jari lainnya. Sasuke menahan nafasnya di tenggorokan, hatinya meradang ingin berteriak dengan apa yang di lihat namun sayang tak sejalan dengan mulutnya yang mengatup rapat. Tak lama alat indera pendengarnya mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun dengan cepat dia menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati managernya memasuki ruangan. Dengan nafas yang berderu, Sasuke melototi Kakashi yang tampak kebingungan melihat ekspresinya.

"Um… Sasuke kau baik-baik sa-"

"PANGGILKAN DOKTER!" teriak Sasuke yang berhasil menerobos keluar dari mulutnya.

"N-Nani?" mata kelam Kakashi mengerjap melihat tatapan kalap Sasuke.

"CEPAT PANGGILKAN TSUNADE!" teriak Sasuke lebih keras lagi dengan nafas mulai tersengal.  
"HINATA, HINATA BERGERAK!" lanjutnya yang mampu menguasai ruangan.

Mata Kakashi terbelalak, dia pun ikut-ikutan dengan Sasuke yang tak kalah kalapnya. Dan dengan keadaan panik Kakashi segera berlari keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

Dan beberapa waktu lamanya seorang dokter yang berwajah muda biarpun umurnya sudah tua keluar dari ruangan di ikuti dengan asistennya. Dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan keseriusannya, dia menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat sudah tenang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran.

Tsunade melirik sejenak Kakashi yang menghampiri mereka lalu kembali menatap langsung mata oniks Sasuke yang sebelumnya melirik Shizune yang tengah melihat hasil pemerikasaannya. Wanita tua itu menghela nafas berat.

"Ini sudah cukup." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Maksud anda?" kali ini Kakashi yang bertanya.

"Ya, cukup bagus sebagai permulaannya. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Kami belum bisa menyebutkan kalau Hinata-san akan sadar waktu dekat. Jika melihat kondisinya yang sekarang, kami hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau itu hanya reaksinya dari alam bawahnya sadar saja. Tapi ini sudah bisa dibilang perkembangan yang cukup bagus. Jadi teruslah berbicara padanya, nak! Kalau Hinata-san ingin kembali dia akan sadar dengan sendirinya. Suaramu adalah pintu untuk membangunkannya kau ingat itu kan, bocah! Berdoa-lah terus dan bersabarlah! Itulah satu-satunya jalan yang tepat. Dan ingat hanya Kami-sama-lah yang mampu menyadarkannya! Kami pamit dulu, permisi." Jelas Tsunade yang ditutupi dengan menepuk sebelah pundak Sasuke sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak terhenyak.

Di hari-hari berikutnya Hinata tak menunjukkan perkembangannya, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke pasrah. Meskipun dia tengah pasrah namun dia tak pernah menyerah untuk berinteraksi dengan Hinata. Sasuke pun lama-lama meninggalkan pekerjaan yang mampu mengangungkan namanya tersebut. Tubuhnya mulai lelah dan tampak begitu kurus dari sebelumnya. Keadaan ini membuatnya menguras tenaga, otak, dan batinnya. Sasuke pun mulai bersumpah jikalau Hinata sadar ia akan menuruti semua kemauan Hinata, meskipun apa yang di mintanya begitu perih. Dia akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Inilah cara Sasuke untuk menebus kesalahannya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil bermahkota indigo tengah asyik merangkai bunga di padang rumput bersama seorang wanita yang di panggilnya oka-saan. Mereka tampak bercanda ria, menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pria menggendong seorang balita di tangannya, itulah ayahnya dan adiknya. Di belakangnya di ikuti seorang anak laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua darinya, itulah sepupunya. Mereka tengah piknik saat ini dalam kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

'Hinata.'

Sang gadis itu tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya dari seluruh penjuru langit.

"Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba tubuh sang gadis itu membesar.

'Hinata, gomen, gomenasai!'

Hinata memegang kepala yang tiba-tiba merasa nyeri, serentetan ingatan terakhirnya terurai. Dia menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat.

'Sadarlah, sadarlah Hime-ku!'

Hinata terus mengelengkan kepalanya, Tidak pikirnya. Tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi gelap, dan menjadi ruangan hampa yang tak bertepi. Hinata tersadar, menoleh kepalanya dengan cepat dan mendapati keluarganya tengah berdiri tersenyum kearahnya. Gadis itu segera menghampiri lalu memeluk ibunya. Dia menangis.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya ibunya.

"Aku tidak mau, oka-saan!" rengek Hinata.

"Kenapa?" kali ini ayahnya yang bertanya. Hinata menatap ayahnya yang kini mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Sasuke jahat, otou-san! Soalnya dia bilang dia tak menginginkanku! Hiks… Dia membenciku! hiks" Hinata terisak.

"Lalu kenapa dia memanggilmu? bukankah itu berarti dia menginginkanmu?! Lagipula dia kan sudah meminta maaf!" kali ini ibunya yang berbicara.

"Tidak! Tidak, itu cara liciknya! Aku tak mempercayainya lagi, hiks!" bantah Hinata.

"Tapi kau mencintainya Hinata!" kali Neji yang berkomentar.

"Itu.."

"Kau mulai jatuh cinta dengannya sejak umur lima tahun, Hinata."

Hinata memandang tak percaya kepada sepupunya, bagaimana bisa?! Hinata kan bertemu Sasuke sejak umur 7 tahun!

"Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya, keluarga kita kan berteman baik dengan keluarganya sejak lama Hinata."

"Mu-mustahil!"

"Itu benar, Hinata!"

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar persetujuan ayahnya. Benarkah itu?!

'Hime, kumohon sadarlah!'

Terdengar lagi suara Sasuke.

"Dia telah menunggumu, Hinata."

Hinata masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama disini! Pergilah, tak baik membiarkan orang itu menunggu terlalu lama."

Hinata masih saja menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sungguh dilema saat ini.

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Gadis itu tiba-tiba terpaku dengan kata-kata tadi. Cinta? Apa maksudnya? Ini bohongkan?!

'Sangat mencintaimu.'

Jantungnya serasa berhenti seketika. Pernyataan Sasuke kembali membuatnya terpaku diam. Sasuke mencintaiku? Ini bukan lelucon, kan?!

"Ini bukan lelucon Hinata!"

"N-Neji-nii?!"

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, sayang."

"O-Oka-saan!"

"Kembalilah putriku!"

"O-Otou-san!"

"Hinata-nee."

"Pergilah!"

"T-tapi… aku tak mau pisah dengan kalian. Aku ingin terus bersama kalian!"

"Itu tidak bisa Hinata! Kami harus kembali."

"A-aku i-ikut!"

"Maaf sayang itu tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Dunia kita berbeda, putriku!"

"N-nani?! Tapi otou-san-"

"Kau masih punya kehidupan di dunia, jangan sia-sia itu sayang!"

"O-Oka-saan."

"Hiduplah dengan baik, putriku! Kami akan selalu melihatmu dan menjagamu dari atas sana."

"O-Otou-saan."

"Setelah kau kembali, kau terserah mau apa! Termasuk tidak bersama dengan Sasuke pun juga tak apa-apa!"

"Hush… Neji. Jangan begitu!"

"Biarkan saja pria brengsek itu, bibi! Dia telah melukai sepupu tersayangku. Kalau aku masih hidup akan ku hajar dia sampai babak belur!"

"Neji!"

"J-jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kembalilah, jalani hidupmu dengan baik! Dan maafkanlah Sasuke kalau kau memang mencintainya!"

"O-Otou-saan."

"Kami sangat mencintaimu sayang, jadi bersemangat ya!"

"O-Oka-saan."

"Hn. Kau harus ikut bela diri Hinata! Buatlah perhitungan dengannya kalau sudah kuat Hinata."

"NE-JI!"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sepupunya yang kesakitan di pelintir telinganya oleh ibunya.

"Baiklah sudah saatnya kami pergi."

"Sampai jumpa lagi sayang!"

"Ingat pesanku Hinata, aku pasti bangga denganmu!"

"Daa-daa nee-chan."

"Daa-daa Hanabi-chan."

Seiring dengan perpisahan mereka, ruangan hampa itu tergantikan dengan cahaya putih yang mampu menyilaukan matanya. Mata lavender itu perlahan-lahan terbuka dan sedikit terganggu oleh cahaya lampu di atasnya.

"H-Hinata?!"

Hinata membiaskan matanya, mengerutkan dahinya. Membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu pun mulai membiasakan rangsangan inderanya yang kaku. Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Itu suara Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau sadar! Dokter! Suster!"

Setelah mendengar teriakan Sasuke, Hinata kembali menutup matanya.

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar amat bersyukur, penantian panjangnya selama ini akhirnya tiba juga. Hinata telah sadar, Hime-nya telah membuka mata walaupun akhirnya dia kembali pingsan. Namun ada yang aneh di pagi harinya. Ketika Hinata kembali lagi membuka matanya, dia bertingkah dingin kepadanya. Menganggap eksistensi Sasuke itu seolah-olah tidak ada di matanya. Meskipun Sasuke memanggilkannya beberapa kali dan menyentuhnya, dia malah di acuhkan olehnya.

Tindakan Hinata yang aneh ini otomatis sangat mengganggu psikis Sasuke tentunya. Setelah penantiannya selama ini kini dia harus memakan kekecewaan seperti ini. Di acuhkan dan paling menyedihkan tidak di anggap tidak ada olehnya. Tunggu sebentar, entah kenapa dia pernah merasa pernah melakukan hal ini terhadap Hinata?! Apakah ini timbal balik dari sikapnya selama ini?! Ataukah Hinata telah menghukumnya?! Atau ini adalah karma dari Kami-sama?!

Sasuke mengepal tanganya dengan erat. Kalau memang demikian, kalau ini semua konseksuasi dari semua tindakannya, pemuda bersurai raven itu hanya bisa pasrah menerima. Sasuke memegang dadanya, jantungnya terasa menjadi sangat perih daripada sebelumnya. Perasaan apa ini? Pikir Sasuke. Perasaan ini lebih menyakitkan dari kesedihan yang pernah rasakan selama ini. Perasaan ini sangat mirip dengan kesedihannya sewaktu dia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Tunggu! Kalau memang ini adalah efek samping dari tindakannya, berarti apa dia akan benar-benar kehilangan Hinata kali ini! Rahangnya mengeras, tidak teriaknya dalam hati. Tapi bagaimana kalau ini adalah kemauan Hinata?! Bukankah dia telah bersumpah, kalau dia akan menuruti semua kemauannya!

Nafasnya jadi tak beraturan, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi paranoid begini. Sasuke meremas rambut ravennya, dia merasa frustasi lagi. Mungkinkah dia benar- benar kehilangan Hinata?! Dan apa yang terjadi dengannya setelah itu? Apakah dia bisa kuat menghadapinya?! Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menebak hal itu. Apa yang harus di lakukannya saat ini? Ini sungguh membingungkan, pilihan tepat apa yang harus dia ambil.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan, beberapa minggu setelah kesadarannya kini Hinata tampak segar sekarang. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat seperti mayat kini terlihat berseri. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memandangi pemandangan langit di luar jendela. Sasuke terpaku, walaupun kini rambut indigo hanya sebatas bahu namun tak mengurangi kecantikan alaminya, malah terlihat lebih cantik dari ingatannya selama ini. Pemuda itu berdeham, menghampirinya dengan perlahan. Ketika posisi Sasuke sudah berada disampingnya, dia menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Ohayou, hime." Sapanya walaupun akhirnya dia tahu kalau Hinata tak akan menyahutinya.

Sedangkan gadis yang berada di pelukannya hanya bisa terdiam dan tak ada tanda-tanda ingin meronta. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat terkejut ketika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan. Panggilan yang akan membuatnya meleleh setiap kali mendengarnya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, gadis itu lebih membentengi dirinya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak terbuai lagi oleh Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata bisa merasakan bibirnya basah, Sasuke tengah menciumnya. Memanggutnya, dan menjilat lidahnya. Dia juga bisa mendengar Sasuke tengah mendesah. Seposesif apapun ciuman itu Hinata tak akan lagi tergoda.

Setelah menghujani Hinata dengan ciumannya, Sasuke memandangi Hinata dengan sendu. Inilah yang terjadi sekarang, biarpun Sasuke memeluk ataupun menciumnya beberapa kalipun Hinata akan memasang topeng dinginnya. Tak ada lagi rona merah di pipinya dan tak ada lagi sikap malu-malu darinya. Pemuda itu merasa dirinya amat menyedihkan dan juga menjijikkan.

"Gomenasai." Hanya inilah yang bisa lakukan saat ini.

Mereka pun saling terdiam hingga akhirnya bunyi deritan pintu memecahkan keheningan. Kakashi datang dengan membawa koper di tangannya. Dan ini sesuai dengan permintaan Hinata kemarin, Sasuke kurang yakin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatap Kakashi. Indera telinganya mendengar sebuah decitan yang menandakan sang penghuni kamar ini turun dari kasurnya. Gadis itu menghampiri Kakashi, mengucapkan terima kasih saat menerima kopernya kembali, membukanya untuk mengambil beberapa helaian pakaian ganti lalu pergi ketoilet.

Hari ini tiba juga, Sasuke yakin Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya seperti dugaannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, dadanya terasa sesak, ini jauh lebih menyedihkan. Tak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dari toilet dengan pakaian tebalnya. Gadis itu menatap Kakashi dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih beberapa kali lalu mengatakan selamat tinggal untuknya. Tanpa di sadari pemuda itu Hinata sempat melirik Sasuke yang lebih memilih menunduk daripada melihat kepergiannya. Dengan beban di hatinya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan keluar dari kamarnya. Ternyata berpisah sesungguhnya dengan Sasuke lebih menyakitkan untuknya.

Sasuke mengepal tangannya dengan keras. Berpisah seperti ini membuatnya tak bisa terima. Dia menggeram, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Pergilah!" Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara, mendapati Kakashi yang menyandar dirinya di ambang pintu sambil melihat arah kepergian Hinata.

"…."

"Katakanlah sesuatu agar kau tak menyesal nantinya." Kali ini mata kelamnya menatap mata oniks Sasuke.

"Hn."

Tak perlu memikirkan dalam waktu yan lama, sejurus itu Sasuke melenggang pergi menyusul Hinata. Dan tak butuh memakan waktu banyak akhirnya Sasuke menemukan Hinata.

GREB.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

"…." Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, Kau harus tahu itu!"

Deg.

"Aku akan terus menunggu!"

Deg… Deg…

"Sampai matipun aku akan terus menung-!"

"Itu semua sampah!" potong Hinata dengan nada yang datar.

"?!" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Sasuke teringat, itu kata kasar yang pernah dia ucapkan kepada Hinata.

"Jangan menunggu! Aku tahu kau tak suka menunggu!"

"….."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"….."

"Jika kau mencintaiku, biarkan aku pergi!"

"….."

"Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri Sasuke!"

"….."

"Selamat tinggal!"

_**To Be Continued**_

**Sorry atas ketelatanku untuk mengupdate sequelnya. Sebenarnya aku tak berniat untuk membuat sekuelnya, namun karena banyak yang bilang cerita ini menggantung akhirnya aku memutus untuk membuatnya. Tadinya aku ingin membuat dalam satu cerita namun karena bagian ini terlalu panjang akhirnya aku memutuskan menjadikannya twoshoot. Aku harap kalian puas, walaupun ending part 1 ini agak gaje gitu, harap maklum ya! **

**Terima kasih buat yang telah bersedia mereview fic IRoni: Uchiha Hinahime, namydacosta, enrique, himenaina, eucalyptus, wiendzbica732, hyuashiya, ulva-chan, Kin Hyuuchi, Anne990401, Pixie YANK Sora, Yuu Tanpopo, n, Cahya LavenderHyUchiha, Vampire Uchiha, Rei Atsuko, .7, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, dan Sa-chan9797. Semoga kalian membaca sekuelnya dan meninggalkan komentar kalian lagi di sini.**

**~Silahkan tinggalkan komentar kalian!~**

**Terima kasih banyak!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NARUTO **_milik _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Stay with me, please? **_milik _**R-Daisy**_

_**Sequel dari IRONI**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

**Part II**

Empat tahun dilalui pemuda bermata oniks itu begitu saja. Nyatanya setelah kepergian Hinata dalam kehidupannya membuat dirinya baik-baik saja, tepatnya harus dibuat tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kariernya juga pernah di ujung tanduk tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Pemuda itu selalu menyibukkan kegiatannya di dunia entertainment, tepatnya sengaja menyibukkan diri. Kalau kalian Tanya tentang perasaannya yang di tinggal oleh Hinata? Mungkin kalian akan dicuekin olehnya ataupun dijawab dengan kata non baku yang artinya bisa 'iya' atau bisa saja 'tidak' aka tidak jelas. Pasalnya memang dasarnya pria itu selalu menutup masalah pribadinya, ya contohnya saja sekarang.

"Sasuke kamu tidak serius, kan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan geram.

"Hn."

"Kau, kau-" Kakashi memijit keningnya yang geram, "Kau mana boleh begitu Sasuke! Kau gila apa! Menceraikan wanita yang baru kau nikahi 1 jam yang lalu! Astaga, Sasuke! Demi Kami-sama, ada apa denganmu?!" Sambar Kakashi dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Hn."

Kakashi berdecak kesal mendengar gumamam Sasuke, matanya yang melototi Sasuke seakan-akan tidak mampu merobek topeng dingin yang dikenakannya sekarang. Pria bersurai perak itu menyambak rambutnya dengan kasar, saat ini butuh wine ataupun yang beralkohol untuk menenangkannya. Dia pun pergi menuju lemari es.

"Lalu dimana gadis itu?" Tanya Kakashi setelah balik dari dapur dan mendiamkan Sasuke cukup lama.

"Masih di kamar hotel kali."

"Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?!" imbuhnya sambil meneguk sedikit minuman itu.

"Hn." Gumamnya sambil ikut meneguk sedikit minuman bermabuk itu, ada yang lebih penting dari itu tambahnya dalam hati.  
"Tenang saja aku belum menyentuhnya." lanjutnya dengan tenang.

"Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang Sasuke!"

"….."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi yang mencoba tenang.

"….." Sasuke tak bisa menjawab tepatnya tak mau menjawab.

"Kau tahu…. tou-sannya sangat murka mendengar kabar ini!"

"Aku tahu." Sahutnya dengan cuek.

"Kalau tahu jadinya begini…. seharusnya sejak awal saja kau menolak perjodohan ini? Tidak, tidak, harusnya kau menjauhi gadis itu sejak awal."

"..." Sasuke meminum alcohol itu dengan sekali teguk lalu meremuk serta membuangnya kesembarang tempat sambil berdesis. Mata oniksnya pun menajam menatap Kakashi.

"Oke, Oke… Aku yang salah… aku minta maaf, memang sejak awal aku yang mendekatkan kalian, aku juga yang menyuruhmu mendekati gadis itu. Tapi tujuanku demi kebaikanmu Sasuke. Kalau bukan karena agensi ayahnya kau mana bisa kembali ke dunia hiburan ini dengan mulus?! " Kakashi menjeda lalu tersadar akan sesuatu, "Tunggu! Apa ini semua kau lakukan karena Hinata? Sudah kuduga kau tak pernah melupakannya, kau masih mencintainya, hm?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, dia tak suka keadaan ini. Bullshit dengan keadaan ini! Bullshit dengan gadis itu! Bullshit dengan orang tuanya! Bullshit dengan Kakashi! Bullshit dengan dunia hiburan! Bullshit juga dengan Hinata?!

"Jawab aku Sasuke." ujarnya dengan nada mengancam.

"….."

"Sasu-"

"Kau tahu kan kalau suami Hinata telah meninggal?!" potong Sasuke dengan sedikit menggeram.

Mata Kakashi melebar, dia juga membatu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Jadi-dia-tahu! Pikir Kakashi yang masih terkejut. Kalau pun Kakashi mau menjawab, pasti dia akan berkata 'ya'. Perihal kabar kematian suami Hinata itu baru terjadi kemarin dan Kakashi sengaja menutupnya dari Sasuke, namun nyatanya sekarang Sasuke malah sudah mengendus kabar ini, jadi apa boleh buat bagi Kakashi untuk membocorkannya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari mulut Kakashi, lalu dengan tingkahnya yang arogan pemuda bersurai raven itu menarik kerah managernya.

"Kau tahu itu kan, Kakashi!" tuntut Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih mengancam dari Kakashi.

Kakashi segera melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke lalu berkata "Ya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa! Bukankah sejak wanita itu meninggalkanmu dia bukan urusanmu lagi, hm?!"

"….."

"Kau sendiri juga yang bilang kalau kau tidak akan mengganggunya lagi dan membiarkannya mencari kehidupan yang lain, hm?!"

"….."

"Setahun setelah kepergian Hinata, aku dengan sengaja memberi tahumu tempat Hinata tinggal…. tapi kau menolaknya, kau masih ingat? Padahal waktu itu aku memberi motivasi untukmu agar bisa membawa Hinata kembali! Tapi kau selalu menampilkan kegengsianmu, kau selau bersikap seolah-olah kau paling hebat yang tak butuh dikasihani, justru dengan sikapmu itu kau malah terlihat sangat menyedihkan Sasuke…. Sangat menyedihkan! Dan justru karena kekeras kepalaanmu inilah telah menjadi bencana besar bagimu Sasuke!"

"….."

"Aku tahu kemarahanmu, kesedihanmu dan rasa putus asamu karena aku juga merasakannya, kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenal kalian, hah?! Sudah 10 tahun Sasuke! 10 tahun! Tapi kau menyia-nyiakan usahaku dan waktuku selama ini. Kau telah membuatku sangat kecewa Sasuke! Semua ini menjadi sia-sia saja. Apa yang harus aku katakan kepada almarhum kakakmu jika aku meninggal nanti?!"

Setelah mengatakan hal yang panjang lebar Kakashi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan hati yang emosi. Pria berusia 30 tahunan itu berniat pulang ke apartemennya menemui isteri tercintanya. Kalau sampai saat ini Sasuke masih tetap berdiam diri, maka Kakashi yang bertindak. Pria bersurai perak itu sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Sasuke. Dia harus mencari jalan agar lain Sasuke ataupun Hinata bisa saling bertemu walaupun itu dengan cara yang kasar.

Sasuke tengah merenung perkataan Kakashi tadi. Mata oniks terpejam, terbayanglah sosok Hinata dengan gaun putih yang membaluti tubuhnya. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan semburat merah dipipinya berjalan menuju altar sambil menggandeng seseorang, seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Laki-laki itu adalah Sai, orang pernah menolong sewaktu kecelakaan Hinata dan orang yang pernah menjadi photografernya. Sasuke tak pernah terpikirkan kalau pria itu memiliki perasaan terhadap Hinata dan tak pernah menyangka dia akan menikahi gadisnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat mengingat hal itu. Waktu pernikahan Hinata yang 1 tahun yang lalu, wanita itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tak menerima akan hal itu. Bagaimana bisa Hinata bahagia tanpa ada dirinya disisinya?! Rasa obsesinya pun muncul sampai membuat api kemarahannya muncul. Dia pun ingin membalas dendam dengan membuat Hinata cemburu karena menurutnya Hinata menikahi Sai karena rasa kasihan bukanlah cinta. Pria berambut gaya eboni itu tengah mengidap penyakit keras sewaktu menikahi Hinata, Sasuke tahu akan hal itu. Namun nyatanya sekarang balas dendam malah terlihat gagal. Dan ketika mendengar kematian Suaminya Hinata, Sasuke seakan-akan merasa ditusuk hatinya. Ada rasa penyesalan di dada, membayangkan Hinata mengeluarkan air mata membuat hatinya jadi jauh lebih sakit.

Pria bersurai raven itu tahu kalau dirinya amat egois dan sangat jahat. Dia juga telah menyia-nyiakan segala yang ada termasuk kebaikan Kakashi. Dia mengakui kalau dirinya tak bisa melupakan Hinata, laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu masih sangat-sangat mencintai gadis bermata lavender itu. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, kali ini dia tak mau kehilangan Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya wanita bersurai indigo ditinggal suaminya. Kini kehidupannya kembali seperti normal paska kesedihan mendalam yang di alaminya. Dia kembali kekehidupan lamanya sebelum dia menikahi Sai yakni menjadi penjaga toko roti. Hinata, wanita itu berusaha sesibuk mungkin agar tak kembali bersedih, dia pun berusaha agar terus ceria seperti wasiat almarhum suaminya. Tapi nyatanya itu tak mudah baginya, namun entah kenapa beberapa minggu ini dia merasa amat tersanjung. Dia juga merasa seperti gadis yang tengah kasmaran sekarang setiap bertemu dengan pria itu.

Sosok pria misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya itu tanpa disadari telah merasuki benaknya minggu-minggu ini. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir, kacamata besar yang membatasi matanya yang merah dan topi yang dikenakannya mencirikan pria itu amatlah tertutup namun memilki kharisma yang lembut. Pria itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Itachi. Dia tersenyum pipinya memerah, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia tipe wanita yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta?! Tapi kenapa setiap melihat pria itu degup jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat?

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika retina matanya menemukan sosok yang barusan dia bayangkan masuk ketoko rotinya. Mata lavendernya bergerak mengikuti gerak pria itu yang tengah mengambil rotinya. Detak jantung semakin kencang manakala pria itu mendekat menuju kasir tempat dia berdiri. Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya ketika pria itu sudah dihadapannya, dia pun menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Dengan kecepatannya dia menata dan menghitung roti itu satu-persatu memasuki kantong kertas tersebut.

"Semuanya 50 sen, Itachi-san!"

"Hn."

Pria itu pun mengambil selembaran uang dari sakunya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Hinata dan pergi begitu selesai. Pria itu sempat melirik ke belakang ketika suara Hinata menyapa telinganya dan hanya bergumam untuk menyahutinya.

Wanita itu pun tersenyum, walaupun pria itu jarang mengeluarkan suara namun Hinata tetap senang meskipun hanya gumamannya saja. Hinata tak mengerti kenapa? Namun setiap kali dia mendengar suara berat pria itu wanita itu merasa darahnya berdesir begitu cepat.

Pria itu memang sangat misterius. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri pria itu yang membuat Hinata ingin mengetahuinya lebih dalam. Perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya dan perasaan yang pernah bersarang dihatinya. Perasaan yang kesepian, perasaan yang saling membutuhkan dan perasaan yang haus akan sentuhan. Wanita beriris lavender itu menggeleng kepalanya, dia juga tak tahu kenapa menjadi begini setiap menatap pria itu? yang pasti –yang di ketahui- Hinata saat ini adalah dia tengah memiliki perasaan pada pria tak jelas itu.

.

Sebulan pun berlalu dengan cepat. Hinata termenung didepan kalender, hari ini adalah tanggal ulang tahun pernikahannya. Rencana mereka yang ingin keluar negeri untuk merayakannya tinggallah kenangan. Jari-jari lentik itu terulur meraba tanggal itu, kenangannya tentang Sai tak akan pernah terlupakan olehnya sampai-sampai tak lama kemudian air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya tanpa sadar. Sekali lagi dia menangisi untuk orang yang telah mengisi hatinya.

Hinata mengeratkan mantelnya, ini sudah pertengahan Desember. Kini dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Langit yang gelap dan sunyi membuatnya mempercepatkan langkah kaki. Tiba-tiba suasana tak mengenakkan dia rasakan, sepertinya dia merasakan kalau dirinya tengah dibuntuti. Semakin dia mempercepat langkah semakin kentara sekali bunyi sepatu orang asing yang mengikutinya. Hatinya semakin berdegup kencang karena was-was, Hinata mencoba berlari sedangkan orang yang mengikutinya juga ikut berlari mengejarnya. Hinata terus berlari dan berlari, mencoba bersembunyi namun tak memiliki tempat yang strategis.

Nafasnya tercekat, tangannya tertahan dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia telah tertangkap, dan tak berani berbalik untuk menatap wajah penguntit tersebut. Wanita itu tiba-tiba merasa pusing, mulutnya dibekap dengan tangan penguntit itu. kemudian dia ditarik ke tempat yang lebih gelap dan sunyi. Hinata ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa karena mulutnya seakan tak mau keluar, dari sudut matanya keluarlah air. Tangan-tangan penguntit itu mulai menjamahi tubuhnya dengan lancang. Tak lama kemudian Hinata mendapati mata lavendernya telah tertutup, kedua tangannya telah terikat kebelakang dan badannya mulai dihimpit ketembok. Sekali lagi Hinata ingin mengeluarkan suaranya namun sayang mulutnya tengah disumpel sesuatu yang membuatnya hanya mengerang ketakutan.

Tangan-tangan itu mulai menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Lalu tak kemudian lama tangan-tangan itu mulai melucuti satu-persatu pakaian yang dikenakan dengan terburu-buru dan kini hanya pakaian dalamnya yang bisa dia rasakan. Hinata mencoba perlawanan, dia terus mengerang, tenggorokannya pun sakit karena dia terus menahan nafasnya dan juga tangisan. Dia sudah merasakan kedinginan menyentuh kulitnya, dan lidah-lidah itu mulai mengecapi kulitnya.

Udara yang dingin kini berubah panas. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Kini Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa semoga ada yang menolongnya. Wanita bermata lavender itu hanya bisa menangis, dan menangis. Dia sendiri tak tahu jadi seperti apa dia sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas, dilecehkan di tempat sunyi membuatnya benar-benar hina.

'Tolong! Tolong!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Hinata terus mencoba memberontak sampai titik darah penghabisan, dia tak mau di perkosa. Dia tak mau akan hal ini!

BUAGH!

Nafas Hinata memburu, sosok penguntit itu telah lepas dari tubuhnya. Tubuh Hinata yang peluh itu meringkuk ketakutan dan bergetar. Di telinganya samar-samar terdengar orang-orang itu saling baku hantam. Dia tahu ada seseoarang disana, datang menolongnya.

BUGGH!

BUAGH!

DUAGH!

BUGHH!

BUAGH!

Tak lama kemudian, saling pukul-memukul itu pun terhenti. Di hatinya tersimpan kegelisahan, dia tak tahu siapa yang menang? Penguntit itu ataukah penolongnya itu?

Penghalang yang menutup matanya terlepas, lalu membuka mata lavendernya perlahan dengan perasaan takut. Wanita itu mencoba menyesuaikan retina matanya, tempat ini terlihat sangat gelap hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang remang-remang menyinari tempat ini.

Mata lavendernya melebar, sosok yang tengah ditatapnya ini menyeringai. Firasat buruk pun merasuki benaknya. Nafasnya pun tercekat. Mungkinkah…

"Mari kita lanjutkan lagi sayang~" ucapnya dengan parau.

Tidak ini sangat buruk!

Mata lavendernya terpejam erat, saat sosok orang itu mulai menyentuhi pipinya.

DAGH!

BUGH!

Mendengar suara pukulan itu membuat mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Dia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok-sosok yang tengah bertengkar itu karena kegelapan malam. Namun Hinata kenal dengan jelas sosok yang dibilang penolongnya. Sosok itu orang yang sudah dikenalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pria asing yang tak banyak bicara namun sangat baik terhadapnya, pria asing yang mampu menghibur hatinya yang sedih, pria asing yang selalu memberikan senyuman hangat, pria asing yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya penasaran, pria asing yang membuat jantung berdetak dengan kencang, dan pria asing yang selalu dipikirkannya.

Sosok pria asing itu adalah Itachi, sosok yang sudah merasuki hatinya diam-diam.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya tenang, ketika sosok itu memenangkan pertarungannya. Pria itu membungkusi Hinata dengan mantel kebesarannya lalu menggendongnya dengan ala bridal style. Hinata mencoba mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia merasa ada yang janggal, kenapa warna matanya berubah menjadi oniks? Rambut, rambutnya juga beda… tak panjang tapi pendek bergaya spike? Dan parfumnya juga, dia kenal bau ini! Serta suaranya, dia kenal suara ini!

"Hinata."

Sejak kapan Itachi berubah menjadi Sasuke?!

Karena kepala terus berdenyut nyeri, dan kondisi tubuh yang kurang mendukung akhirnya tak lama kemudian pandangannya matanya memburam. Hinata tidak sadarkan diri.

Dikeesokan paginya, Hinata mendapati dirinya diruangan serba putih. Ini kamar rumah sakit. Dia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri. Mencoba mengingat yang terjadi semalam. Mata lavendernya pun menangkap sesuatu yang asing ketika mencoba membuka piyamanya. Ditubuhnya banyak terdapat tanda. Hinata hanya bisa meringis, tadi malam dia hampir diperkosa. Seandainya tak ada yang menolongnya, mungkin dia tak menjamin akan selamat dipagi harinya. Tunggu, kalau mengingat sosok penolongnya! Dimana dia sekarang? Dimana Itachi? Atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke?!

Tak lama kemudian Hinata mendengar suara deritan pintu. Matanya pun langsung mengarah dan mendapati sosok Itachi tengah menatap intens kearahnya. Mereka pun saling terpaku, hingga akhirnya ucapan salam Suster menginterupsi kegiatan tatap-menatap mereka. Suster itu datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata sebentar, lalu pergi setelah mengetahui kondisi Hinata yang kunjung membaik.

Setelah kepergian suster itu, mereka kembali saling menatap. Dibenak mereka banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin diungkap namun urung untuk membuka suara. Tapi ketika Hinata membuka suaranya-

"Sasuke-"

-disaat itu pria yang bernama Itachi itu hanya diam membatu.

.

Ini sudah hari kedua, Hinata berada dirumah. Kondisinya pun sudah semakin membaik. Banyak terapi dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan traumanya. Setelah dipergoki kemarin, pria itu tak lagi memunculkan batang hidungnya. Tanpa disadari, Hinata tak pernah menyangka kalau sosok yang selama ini mendekatinya dan menolongnya adalah sosok Sasuke.

Sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya sangat lama dan sosok yang susah sekali dilupakan olehnya. Dibibir ranumnya tersungging senyuman sinis. Bagaimana bisa dia tak mengetahui akan hal ini? Apakah dia telah kecolongan?

Tidak!

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini sudah 4 tahun berjalan, dia tak pernah menyimpan dendam terhadap Sasuke. Karena cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap Sasuke, dia tak sanggup membenci Sasuke. Dia telah memaafkan Sasuke sejak lama.

Dulu dia berniat kembali kepada Sasuke, tapi satu kenyataan telah mematahkannya. Sasuke sudah melupakannya dengan cepat, Hinata tahu akan hal itu setelah dia mendengar gosip kalau Sasuke menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang gadis dari agensi tempat Sasuke bekerja.

Mendengar hal itu pun Hinata menjadi patah hati kembali. Dia pun mencoba membuka hatinya kembali dengan orang yang telah menolongnya, Sai. Wanita itu tahu kalau pria berambut eboni itu telah menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Hingga akhirnya pun Hinata memutuskan menerima lamaran Sai. Perjalanan rumah tangga yang hanya setahun itu membuatnya bahagia, namun suatu ketika hatinya yang seharusnya untuk Sai sepenuhnya kini melenceng. Saat mendengar Sasuke yang memantapkan hubungannya dengan gadis itu kejenjang yang selanjutnya membuat hati Hinata tak tenang. Entah kenapa rasa obsesi yang pernah dia miliki dulu kini muncul tiba-tiba?

Hinata sangat amat merasa bersalah kala itu. Menduakan hati bukanlah rencananya. Sai mengetahui akan hal ini, namun almarhum suaminya itu hanya terdiam saja. Hinata teringat pesan terakhir dari almarhum suaminya saat jelang ajalnya. Pesan itu selalu membuatnya termangu setiap kali memikirkannya. Pesan yang mengatakan, kebahagian Hinata akan sempurna jika dia bersama Sasuke.

Benarkah itu, Sai-kun?!

Sempat dia menduga. Saat dia mulai mengagumi sosok Itachi, maka Hinata kira dia telah menemukan sosok yang akan membahagiakannya selain Sasuke. Namun semua itu salah, siapa sangka kalau sosok Itachi adalah sosok Sasuke yang menyamar?! Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah menyadari akan hal itu? Bukankah Hinata harusnya tahu kalau Sasuke itu seorang actor yang pandai menyamar?! Dan selain itu Sasuke bisa saja menyamarkan suaranya menjadi suara orang lain karena dia pernah menjadi seorang seiyuu!

Suara deritan pintu yang samar-samar kembali menyadarkan Hinata. Kini dihadapannya bukanlah sosok Itachi yang muncul akhir-akhir ini tapi kini hanya ada sosok sebenarnya dari Sasuke. Wanita itu terpaku, Sasuke terlihat sangat segar di hadapannya. Ketika Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya, saat itu pula jantungnya perpacu.

"Hinata."

"…." Kenapa suaramu bergetar Sasuke?

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti kecewa melihatku."

"…." Benarkah? Lalu kenapa aku merasa rindu memandangimu? Kenapa pula kau harus menundukkan wajahmu?

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau tak mengharapkan kehadiranku."

"…." Tidak! Justru aku selalu menantimu, walaupun harapan itu hanya kecil!

"Tapi…. Kau harus tahu kalau aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Hinata. Padahal selama ini aku mencoba melupakanmu… namun ini semua sia-sia saja."

"…." Begitu juga denganku Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar marah saat kau menikahi pria lain Hinata. Aku benar-benar patah hati Hinata!"

"…." Maafkan aku, karena aku juga patah hati karenamu!

"Ketika aku mendengar Sai meninggal, aku tak bisa membendung perasaan ini untuk segera menemuimu. Aku juga tak sanggup melihatmu sedih."

"…." Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Sedih? Benarkah itu?

"Makanya waktu itu aku sengaja menyamar, aku hanya ingin menghibur kesedihanmu!"

"…." Sasuke..

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu Hinata."

DEG. Begitukah?

"Tetaplah berada disisiku. Sungguh aku tak bisa bahagia bila tidak bersamamu."

DEG-DEG. Kau sedang memohon Sasuke? Bahkan aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya? ini bukan dirimu, Sasuke!

"Aku tahu kalau ini terdengar lancang, namun ini sudah sebulan lamanya suamimu meninggal. Jadi lupakan suamimu, aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Bukankah aku sudah janji Hinata?!"

DEG-DEG-DEG Tes… Janji? Jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang hal itu!

"Jadi berikanlah aku satu kesempatan! Maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan segala kesalahanku!"

Tes… tes…. Kau benar-benar memohon Sasuke?! Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kau tahu aku telah memaafkanmu sejak lama!

"Kumohon kembalilah padaku."

Tes… tes.., tes… Kenapa? Kenapa kau memaksaku kembali kepadamu?

"Kumohon. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tes… tes… tes… benarkah itu? baiklah…

Sasuke terus menundukkan wajahnya, tanpa disadari Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju Sasuke. Perlahan, demi perlahan, tangannya pun perlahan terulur. Air mata telah menganak dipelupuk mata indahnya. Wanita itu mencoba menggigit bibirnya mencegah isakan tangisannya keluar. Dadanya bergemuruh, tinggal sedikit lagi gumamnya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi jarak mereka, dan perlahan tangan itu mulai terulur memeluk leher jenjang Sasuke.

Mata oniksnya melebar, pria itu mulai mendengar isakan tangis menyapa telinganya. Diapun membalas pelukan Hinata dan menangis dalam diam. Ternyata ini lebih sakit dari dugaannya. Meskipun jika seseorang akan berkata ini akan baik-baik saja, nyatanya tidak pada diri Sasuke. Dia benar-benar sedih mendengar tangisan pilu ini. Kini pria itu bisa merasakan bajunya telah basah, dia pun semakin memeluk Hinata dengan posesif. Entah kenapa kecemasan mengerogoti hatinya?! Mungkinkah ini penolakan? Dia tak suka penolakan! Ini tak boleh terjadi lagi!

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu Hinata." Ujarnya sambil menarik nafas panjang.

Tes… tes… tes…

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang Hinata." Kini nadanya terdengar serak. Mungkinkah…

Tes… tes… Tes…

"Aku tidak suka penolakan, kau tahu kan?! Tapi kalau kau menolakku lagi… aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu!"

"Sasuke…" panggil Hinata.

Kini mereka saling menatap, mata lavender Hinata yang memerah bertemu pandang dengan mata oniks Sasuke yang bercahaya. Tangan yang tadi memeluk lehernya kini terjulur membelai pipi Sasuke. Dan bekas luka disana. Dia mulai merabanya dengan penuh dengan rasa kerinduan.

"Hinata…" sahut Sasuke.

"Ssst…" peringatnya sambil menaruh telunjuk di bibir Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata menampilkan senyuman termanisnya yang membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Tak lama juga Sasuke tersadar dari kekagumannya ketika Hinata menyatukan bibir mereka. Dan tak lamanya juga suara merdu Hinata menyapa telinga Sasuke. Dua kata yang menjawab kebimbangannya, dua kata yang mewakili semuanya dan dua kata yang mengawali kebahagiaan mereka kelak.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**THE EHD**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Oke mungkin ending ini terbaca sangat gaje! Namun aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin kok! Walaupun akhirnya terdengar abal-abal banget ceritanya! Tolong maklumi author yang oneng ini ya. Habisnya aku sedang kehabisn pikiran nih. Lagipula kalau aku sedang tidak mood, maka hasilnya akan jelek banget. jadi kuputuskan buatnya kalau moodku sedang bagus. Hehehe…. #akh gimana sieh ngomongnya belepotan!  
tapi aku senanglah responnya cukup baik walaupun tak sebaik dengan sequelnya! Wkwkwk…**

**:Thanks to:**

**hyuashiya, unregistered, Uchiha Hinahime, TheOnyxDevil, Vampire Uchiha, Hinataholic, aindri961, Cahya LavenderHyUchiha, anne, Sa-chan9797, and Renita Nee-Chan**

**Kuharapkan kalian pada suka ya…**

**Silahkan mereview!**


End file.
